


Mommy-Daddy-Time

by Joshua_the_Terminian



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fear for baby, Fear of Parenthood, MILFs, Married Couple, Mother Father, Mutual Masturbation, Newborn Children, Nipple Licking, Parenthood, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_the_Terminian/pseuds/Joshua_the_Terminian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another small side-story of Beretta 92Fs and Smith&Wesson Model 327. Takes place between chapter 66 and 67. The Story is not that far on Archive of our Own, but it is on Fanficiton.com! Got there, check it out and them come back here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy-Daddy-Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocknrollprincess131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrollprincess131/gifts), [Cupping_Cakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/gifts).



Mommy-Daddy-Time

 

Maggie sang silently a small lullaby to her infant son as she breast-fed him. Little Theo had come to the world about three weeks ago. Giving birth had been quite dramatic, but it was all worth it as she got to hold him afterwards. 

 

The small boy’s eyes were closed and his mouth latched off her nipple. Maggie gave a small kiss on his small forehead and put him in the cradle next to her and Gareth’s bed.

 

“Night, baby” Maggie whispered. She then laid down on her bed and thought about the past weeks. Theo had changed her and Gareth’s world overall. He was a sign that not everything is fucked up. That after all their dead loved ones, like Hershel, Beth, Tyreese, Peanut, Eric, Kaylee or Tara, they could still make the most of this world. On the other hand Maggie was terrified. Theo was so fragile and small… she was always afraid to break him if she laid him down somewhere or held him. The same went for Gareth.

 

The door opened and Gareth walked in, carrying two bowels on a plate. He had been away to get some dinner for him and her.

 

“Just some soup. I still asked Kate to put some certain spices in for you” he said as put the plate down on their table. 

 

“None of ya have to spoil m’” she replied.

 

“Well, I want to” Gareth said and she joined him to eat dinner.

 

The two enjoyed their meals quietly for a while, until Maggie broke the silence.

 

“I wanna make love tonight” she said.

 

“But Theo…” Gareth whispered.

 

“I moan into a pillow to keep it quiet” she replied. 

 

The two quickly ate their dinner and after they were done, he brought the plates back to Kate. When he came back, she was lying on the bed, already wearing her nightgown.

 

Gareth undressed himself, being in nothing but his underwear and climbed into the bed, next to her. His head traveled to her neck and he gently kissed her beneath her ear. Maggie smiled as she could feel his erection. It was her husband’s first romantic attempt after Theo’s birth. Their sex-life had been on the strain for a while.

“Oh Gareth, ‘m flooding already” she mumbled as he gently nipped the skin under her ear.

 

“Sounds delicious” he replied and started to work on her night gown, pulling the skirt up. 

 

Maggie gladly stood up as she helped him undress her. He threw the gown way and looked at her. She clearly still showed signs of her pregnancy and giving birth. Her skin hang at her stomach a little and she had gotten the usual scars from Theo’s birth. But she was sexy as hell to him. He breasts were bigger from childbearing and he looked at her eagerly.

 

“I’m fucking fat…” she mumbled as she looked back at him. “Why ya look at m’ like I’m fuckin’ breathtaking?”

 

“You are breathtaking” he whispered and his mouth kissed the upper site of her left breast. He traveled down to her erect, brown nipple and gave a small suck on it. To his uncomfortable surprise a little bit of milk spilled into his mouth. He swallowed it by accident and pulled immediately away. “Oh Shit, I’m sorry! I forgot!”

 

“It’s okay, Gareth” Maggie replied and the kissed him again. Her hand traveled at his crotch and grabbed his erection through his underwear. She gave cheeky smile, when she felt his erection through the fabric. Her fingers started to massage his member, causing him to sigh and moan slightly.

 

His hand in return traveled to her panties and guided in, feeling her moist folds. Three of his fingers got in and started to travel firmly finger her womanhood. Maggie gasped and let go of his aroused member.

 

“Cheater” she whispered, trying to keep her voice down, not wanting to wake up Theo. “Ya got too close”

 

“You started it” Gareth replied and kissed her on the neck again. He stayed on her skin and traveled down to her shoulder to her chest. He kissed his way there and buried his head between her childbearing breasts. This time he did not suck or kiss her, but just inhaled her heavenly scent. It was mix of some shampoo, sweat, mother-milk and the unique smell that made her Maggie. He planted a soft kiss on the skin between her breasts and after that immediately dived down for her panties.

 

He got them off and was able to bring them to her knees before returning to her now-exposed womanhood. He looked at it. It was at the moment rather cleanly shaven, save for a small bunch of hair over the pink flesh, but that was not the new part of her. He saw that she was wider, maybe half an inch. The reason made him smile, knowing that he had a son, not even two feet away from where they were sleeping.

 

Maggie’s hand came to his head and guided through his brown hair, gently pushing him towards her pussy. Gareth put her legs on his shoulder and pushed his face into her. It was amazing as always. Gareth licked, sucked and bit her gently, savoring her amazing and delicious juices. He could do this forever. Gareth switched his heads position, trying to get eye-contact with her while eating her out. That made the orgasm feel sometimes stronger, if they look into each other eyes while doing it. But instead of her beautiful green eyes, he saw pillow. Maggie had taken one to cover her moans. Gareth returned to eating her out and soon worked an powerful orgasm on her. Maggie’s hips bucked against him she flooded into his mouth like a water-fall.

 

Gareth rose and threw the pillow away. Maggie had an exhausted look on her face for having a pillow for a couple of minutes on her mouth and he kissed her gently on the neck again. 

 

“I want ya in m’, baby” she whispered. “Now”

 

Gareth nodded and pulled down his underwear down and positioned himself in her. She felt a little different. She wasn’t as tight anymore as he she had been before, but still as inviting, warm, wet and amazing as always. Gareth sighed loudly as he got into her. He laid down, covering her body with his and started to enter.

 

Maggie gasped slightly, but was able to stay quiet as the rhythm started to built up. It wasn’t long-lasting. It wasn’t the biggest sex-fantasy or the sweetest lovemaking. It was just the two lovers enjoying it for the first time in long time. That made it special enough. And when he came, he kissed her passionately, trying to cover it from Theo’s sleeping ears and showing his endless love to her.

 

Afterwards both laid on the bed, relaxed and naked. 

 

“Ya were amazing” Maggie whispered, giggling a little.

 

“So were you” Gareth replied.

 

“No, I wasn’. I just laid ‘ere and let ya do everythin’” she said back.

 

“No, you are amazing. As a mother, as a wife, as a lover, as a survivor … I love you as what you are” Gareth explained and slid his finger through her brown hair that had gone to her face during him slamming into her. He slid it away to see her beautiful face. She smiled and her green eyes seemed a little wet from his words. He got closer again, ready to give another kiss to her, when a cry came from the cradle. Theo had waken up.

 

Maggie immediately rushed over to him and picked her son up.

 

“Bring him here” Gareth whispered.

 

Maggie came back, holding the small, fragile being that was their son. Theo had a red face and was crying. He must have farted in his sleep and gotten scared as he refused to drink from his mothers breast.

 

“Shh, son, it’s okay. As long as you are with us, you’re safe. We’ll never let anything happen to you. I promise you” Gareth whispered and caressed gently the small boy’s head. Theo got silent and fell asleep quickly. Gareth planted a gentle kiss on his forehead and he and Maggie both placed their back to the cradle.

 

“He’s so fragile” she muttered as seeing her son looking almost helpless laying in the cradle. It would be easy for a walker to snatch him if they wouldn’t be in a safe place.

 

“But we’d never hurt him. He’s our son. I love him. You love him. And I love you and you love me. And we can survive as long as that holds”

 

The End


End file.
